The Next Victim
by WildcatInk
Summary: On an excursion to Brennenburg Castle, Sky, as in SkydoesMinecraft, finds solace in a man made out of butter and his swear-happy, headphone-wearing companion.


"Why do I even wear these sunglasses?" the man asked as he took off said sunglasses, barely visible in the dim light.

In his right hand was a lantern, giving off a warm fiery light that washed over the surroundings, a cupboard to his right. A purple glow lit up his face from an amulet he wore, surrounded by gold and strung by a white band. He shrugged and slipped them back on and continued on, raising the lantern to show the way.

The mansion was oddly quiet, for the supposedly haunted place it was. It was called Brennenburg Castle and was said to be populated by horrific creatures with mutilated faces. The man with the sunglasses heard of all of this and had entered, curious and eager to entertain his followers, which he called "Recruits". He still was very shaky though, peering around corners cautiously and calling quietly , asking for friendship oddly. Still the only monsters were the ones that came from his own wild imagination.

A light breeze swept though the castle, suddenly turning into a raging zephyr, carrying the sound of a roar to him. He froze until he finally processed a single command to himself: hide. The roar was inhuman and deep, sounding like a predator that had smelled blood. The man whispered to himself, as he wedged himself into a cupboard, closing the doors softly, "You've got this, Sky."

The monster he could not see but he could hear it raging. It roared and stomped past Sky who went extremely quiet. Two other sounds accompanied it, one being a constant screaming. It was obviously human but Sky was not sure, the human vocal chords should be able to make such a sound. The other was a man yelling in an accent Sky couldn't identify. He sounded angry though. "He's either very angry or very scared. Probably someone I wouldn't want to meet." Sky noted softly.

The sounds soon died down and Sky poked his head out to make sure there was no monster that lay in wait. The corridor was quiet and moonlight was even coming through the windows, bathing the area in dim yet blue light. It was probably for the best since the lantern was running low on tinder. Sky sighed and said to himself, "If I had my trusty butter sword, I couldn't be hiding but the weapons don't seem to apply here. On the upside there are no squids!"

Sky laughed to himself with the thought. He still came to Minecraftia often and his excursion into Brennenburg Castle was a different quest. Though...the less squid the better. He got quiet as he heard the odd accent again, this time calmer though. This time it was accompanied by another voice, which also had a slight accent but seemed happier as it raucously swore.

Sky backed into the cupboard again right as the owners of the voices came into his corridor. He yelped as he held the cupboard doors back as the voice, the one he had now identified as French yell at him, "Open up the doors!"

Sky responded frantically, "Never!"

The other told him, "We're not Bros!" and helped the French one open the doors.

They succeeded in opening up the doors, causing Sky to sprawl onto the floor, his shades skidding off his face and across the uneven stone floor. The French one hauled Sky off the floor, making him sit up. Sky looked up at his rescuer and stared. Why? His rescuer was literally made of butter. The butter man snapped at him, "Stop staring!"

Sky chuckled, "You're made...of butter! There is hope!"

The other one, a blond man with a pair of black headphones on, handed Sky his shades, which he wiped off and put them on. The butter man rolled his eyes and groaned, "Butter. Seriously?"

Sky stood up and yelled, "It's a big deal man! Not only is it the best ore but it can defeat squids!"

The man face palmed and yelled, "Seriously! It's the Barrels all over again!"

His companion, the blond, pointed out, "They kidnapped you once though."

The man of butter nodded. Sky cut in, "I'm Sky! Nice to meet you guys and not some freaky face monsters."

The blond nodded in agreement, "I'm Pewdie and this is Stephano. I'm sorry to say it, but you're the next victim of this castle. Good luck."

A/N This was obviously inspired by Sky's new Amnesia Let's Play on his new gaming channel. I had this idea of all the game universes being connected and Let's Players can jump between them. So here's a one-shot of Sky and Pewdie meeting in good ol' Brennenburg Castle.


End file.
